Concerto pour violon de Mendelssohn? Pourquoi pas!
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Première fic de Reborn, soyez indulgents, plz! Tsuna et ses gardiens sont invités. Par qui? Venez lire et vous le saurez! Délire que j'ai eu avec mon frère... OS, pas de yaoi.


Salut ! Je suis Bakasama ! Oui, bon, c'est la première fois que vous me voyez ici parce que j'écris essentiellement sur -man, alors…

En fait, ceci est ma première fic de Reborn. Donc, soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît… Je trouve plus d'inspiration dans le manga DGM, alors, ne m'en voulez pas si ce n'est pas super…

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage (même pas Squalo, Hibari, Gokudera ou Bel, snif) ne m'appartient. Tout est à Amano-sama. Et la musique est à Mendelssohn

Pas de pairing, juste un délire entre mon frère et moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Concerto pour violon de Mendelssohn ? Pourquoi pas !<strong>_

Tsuna le sentait mal. Très mal, même. M'enfin, qui serait pas un peu paniqué après avoir reçu une lettre d'invitation ? Surtout que celui qui invitait n'était autre que la personne, cette personne, qu'on n'imaginerait jamais inviter quelqu'un, et encore moins Tsuna, le Vongola Decimo, celui qui a prit sa place… L'invitation venait de Xanxus.

Le pauvre parrain ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille. Voici le contenu de la lettre.

« Eh, déchet ! Si tu tiens encore à ta vie, viens au concert Varia, samedi, dans ton école ! T'as intérêt à être là avec tous tes autres déchets de gardiens ! »

Et pas de signature. Bien que personne n'aie besoin d'une signature pour savoir de qui parvenait cette lettre.

Le jour j, Tsuna et ses gardiens étaient tous réunis devant l'école. Gokudera et Ryohei se balançaient des insultes, et Yamamoto essayait de calmer le jeu, en vain, repoussé avec des « On t'a pas sonné base-baller de mes deux ! », mais bien sûr, il souriait toujours. Bêtement ? Non, juste un peu. Chrome n'était pas présente, mais Mukuro avait prit grand soin de la remplacer. Hibari se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas lui écraser son ananas. Mais il savait que Tsuna était capable de lui faire très mal. Bien sûr, s'il passait en hyper mode, cela va de soi : le vrai Tsuna, ce Tsunaze, ce Dame Tsuna, lui, ne pouvait rien contre lui. Enfin, c'était son boss, alors… Lambo embêtait le patron, comme d'habitude. Celui-ci, quant à lui, était crispé. Il fixait l'école avec horreur, sans savoir à quoi il pouvait s'attendre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors. Les gardiens entrèrent tous, et Tsuna resta sur place, hésitant. Il se décida finalement à avancer et après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent tous au réfectoire, guidés par des panneaux qui avaient été accrochés, et qui montraient la direction. Sur chacun d'eux avait été écrit « Bienvenue, venez dans le réfectoire ». Pour l'instant rien d'anormal. Oui, si on excepte le fait que c'était écrit avec une encre rouge très suspecte… Sinon tout allait bien.

Une fois devant la porte du réfectoire, les jeunes hésitèrent à l'ouvrir. Finalement, le dixième du nom se décida et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il regretta bien vite son geste…

La salle avait été aménagée. Les tables étaient au fond, et il y avait plusieurs chaises alignées devant une estrade. Estrade sur laquelle on apercevait des silhouettes. Mais cette estrade n'était pas éclairée, on ne pouvait donc pas voir exactement qui étaient ces personnes. Tsuna sentit sa gorge se nouer. Peut-être aurait-il dû partir très loin… La Nouvelle-Zélande, ça aurait été bien… Aaaah il s'y voyait, tranquille, sans la Varia sur son dos, à lui proposer un… concert ?

-Euh… Gokudera-kun ?

-Oui, Juudaime !

-Je… je crois savoir pourquoi nous sommes là…

-Hein ?

-C'est… pour…

-PRENEZ PLACE, BANDE DE DECHETS !

-Hiii !

Tous les gardiens qui accompagnaient Tsuna s'assirent très rapidement, pour ne plus entendre un autre cri comme celui-ci.

-VOOOIIIII ! T'étais obligé de nous péter les tympans, enfoiré de boss !

Ouais bah c'est raté.

-Ta gueule sale déchet, vas te mettre en place !

-VOOOOIIIII ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRES !

-Chuis ton Boss, alors ta gueule !

-Ushishishishi… Le prince propose qu'on commence…

-Ryohei-chan ? Tu es làààà ? ~cœur~

L'aîné Sasagawa frissonna en entendant la voix. Logique, elle appartenait à Lussuria. L'estrade s'illumina soudainement. Les gardiens de Tsuna et lui-même se figèrent en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur l'estrade.

Effectivement, y'avait de quoi : Gola-Mosca, déjà, en costard-cravate, avec une baguette dans une main, se tenait au centre, de dos. A sa droite, Mammon, tenant un violoncelle un peu (beaucoup) trop grand, Bel, armé d'un…alto ? Derrière lui, Squalo, à la contrebasse, près de lui, Lussuria tenant une flûte traversière, puis, à gauche, Levi, tenant un violon (si, si, c'est possible, un gorille pervers peut jouer du violon) et on termine avec Xanxus, debout, à côté du robot, avec un violon. Ils étaient tous bien habillés, et leurs tenues avaient dû être toutes payées par Mammon, contre son gré, c'est certain. Mais elles étaient de si bonne qualité qu'aucun d'entre eux, à part Bel, n'aurait pu payer ça…

Le Vongola Decimo manqua de tomber dans les pommes, mais le regard meurtrier de Xanxus lui en empêcha. Pourtant, il aurait préféré, pour une fois.

-Bienvenue… au concert Varia, annonça Levi.

-VOOIII ! Vous allez être silencieux le long du concert, compris ?

Ils avaient compris le message. Ainsi, dans le public, le gardien du soleil était bâillonné, et celui de la foudre l'était aussi, mais Gokudera avait prit soin de l'attacher à sa chaise.

Les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau, Tsuna et ses amis demeurèrent silencieux. Avant qu'un projecteur n'éclaire le patron du groupe d'assassins. Les autres, derrières, étaient encore dans la pénombre. Ils commencèrent à jouer, laissant du temps à Xanxus. C'était… magnifique. Un peu trop magnifique. On avait l'impression d'entendre un orchestre alors qu'ils étaient cinq. Puis, Xanxus brandit son archer et frotta avec douceur les cordes de son violon. La douce mélodie fit rêver les Vongola. Le son était doux, parfois plus fort, parfois plus bas. L'air… Gokudera le reconnut. C'était un concerto pour violon de Mendelssohn. Il avait accompagné un violon, quand il était plus jeune. Ils se laissèrent bercer par le son mélodieux du petit orchestre, les yeux fermés, avant que…

Tout ne s'arrête soudainement.

Les spectateurs rouvrirent les yeux. Xanxus continuait de bouger, comme si de rien n'était, tandis que les autres derrière s'étaient arrêtés.

-VOOOIIIII crétin y'a la cassette qui s'est arrêtée !

-Ushishishishi…

-Euh… Boss ?

Le boss en question sortit vite ses pistolets et les pointa sur les jeunes gens, quelques uns pouffant de rire, d'autres immobiles, stupéfaits.

-Vous avez rien vu, ok ?

Ils s'empressèrent tous d'hocher la tête positivement.

-Eh déchet !

-Oui ? se reconnut Mammon.

-Va arranger ça.

-Oui, Boss.

Mammon descendit de sa chaise haute, qui lui permettait d'atteindre les cordes, et partit dans les coulisses improvisées (des rideaux). On entendit des bruits de petits coups sur un appareil qui devait être un lecteur cassettes, puis la musique reprit et les membres de la Varia recommencèrent à jouer. L'Arcobaleno se dépêcha de rejoindre son instrument.

Après une petite demi-heure, le morceau fini, les spectateurs restaient silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis le parrain se leva et applaudit de plus belle. Ses compagnons l'observèrent un moment, incrédules, avant de se lever à leur tour, remarquant les « parapara » de Levi, au dessus d'eux. Squalo lâcha un VOI hargneux, Bel rangea son alto, fier de lui, Mammon se plaignit d'avoir payé pour ça, Levi rejoignit son boss adoré qui regardait d'un air trèèèès méchant le pauvre Tsuna. Lussuria chercha Ryohei du regard, mais celui-ci s'était déjà enfui. Lorsque tous les invités furent sortis, le requin jeta un regard noir à Xanxus.

-VOOOIIII, pourquoi t'as organisé ce truc, hein ?

-Pfff… c'est pas tes affaires, déchet.

-VOI ?

La raison, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il était tombé amoureux de ce morceau en l'écoutant sur une chaîne de la radio diffusant de la musique classique.

* * *

><p>Voilààààà… Je sais, c'est pas super… Surtout la fin. Mais fallait que je lui trouve une raison, non ? J'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça trop nul…<p>

La source de ce truc : Je suis vraiment allée voir ce concerto pour violon. Si mon frère n'avait pas été là, je me serais endormie, mais il m'a fait remarquer à quel point le soliste bougeait… Et de là est né le délire, on a imaginé la réaction de Xanxus, puis, Xanxus à la place du gars…

Une petite review avec votre avis, s'il vous plaît ? Ça pourrait m'aider pour la suite…

C'était Bakasama, en gros stress à cause du changement soudain entre -man et Katekyô Hitman Reborn…


End file.
